Savin' Me
by IndigoNightandRayneStorm
Summary: Surfing in the middle of a tropical storm? Brilliant idea. Real brilliant. WARNING! AlexScott fluff, yes, slash and incest, don't like, DON'T READ, simple as that. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Savin' Me

**Author: **IndigoNight

**Summary: **Surfing in the middle of a tropical storm? Brilliant idea. Real brilliant.

**Feedback: **Yes please, yay reviews!

**Pairing: **Alex/Scott

**Disclaimer: **I do not own X-Men or the characters I'm just borrowing them for fun.

**Spoilers: **Nope

**Rating: **PG-13 for mild swearing and somewhat graphic sex

**Warnings: **Slash, if you don't like, don't read, not only that but incest, again, don't like, don't read.

**Author's Note: **So yeah, just a bit of fluff. Please review. Any and all flames will be used to roast marshmallows and otherwise completely ignored. Thank you.

**Enjoy!**

"Alex!" Scott called frantically, "Alex! Where are you, damnit!" he yelled, mentally cursing himself for agreeing to this stupid idea. He was in Hawaii visiting his younger brother, Alex. Earlier that morning he had woken to Alex's excited shouts. Apparently, the middle of a tropical storm was the best time for surfing. He'd tried to dissuade Alex from going out, but his brother had refused to listen and now they were stuck in this mess. Almost an hour ago the storm had picked up and Alex had lost his board in the raging waters. Scott could still hear the frightened words coming through the fuzzy reception on communicator he'd given Alex. "Scott!" Alex had called, "Scott… help…wave… lost my board… can't get back…shore…help." Not long after that the connection went completely fuzzy. So, grabbing the nearest boat, without a second thought Scott headed out into the water searching desperately for Alex. "Alex!" he yelled again. Picking up the boat radio he tried once again to contact coast patrol, but all the electricity in the storm must have been interfering, he couldn't get through. "Scott," suddenly came of the small, watch-like communicator attached to his wrist. "Alex, is that you? Are you alright?" he demanded. "I don't think I can hold on much longer, Scott," his voice sounded so distant, so weak. "Hold on," Scott said firmly, "I'm coming, send up a flare if you can." "I'll try." Scott scanned the ocean around him, having difficulty seeing through the storm. There, to his right, a red beam that was his brother's power. "I see it, I'm coming," he assured the younger mutant. "Hurry." Scott pushed the boat as fast as it would go, his heart pounding in his chest. Another flare went up, further out to sea and a bit more to his left now, he adjusted his course accordingly. "Scott… rocks…" the signal was getting fuzzier again, Scott could barely make out what Alex was saying, "shi-" but the last words were completely cut off, as there was a loud crackling sound and then nothing, not even static. The communicator was dead on Alex's end, and that really scared Scott, the communicators were waterproof, it shouldn't have gone out like that. "Alex!" He screamed, beginning to panic, but the violent wind threw his voice back into his throat. He drove the boat forward, refusing to give up. After several minutes he saw a rocky shoreline, Alex had tried to say something about rocks; he pushed the boat faster. He scanned the water frantically for something, a flash of blonde hair, or a piece of a blue and green surfing suite, anything. There! He saw Alex, barely floating above the water; he had almost pasted him. He hurried to turn the boat around, never taking his eyes off of his little brother's body. But the boat refused to turn. "Shit!" he hissed, he had managed to get caught in the same rip tide Alex had, and it was strong, stronger than the boat's motor, he couldn't get out of it, and now it was pulling him dangerously close to the rocks. At the last second he jumped from the boat as it crashed into the rocks and splintered into a million pieces. Without missing a beat he began swimming toward where he had last seen Alex, calling his brother's name. Being stuck in the same current helped and soon Scott caught up, just in time to see Alex's body slipping underneath the surface. "No!" he yelled, diving under and looping an arm around his limp brother and struggling to pull him to the surface again. When they broke air again both gasped in as much oxygen as they could, but Alex's eyes drooped and Scott could tell that he was barely conscious. He had blood streaming down his face and from what Scott could tell several other places as well. "No, Alex," he cried over the wind, "No! Stay with me!" "S-Scott… help…" Alex whispered, his eyes fluttering. "No!" Scott grabbed the nearest piece of wreckage from the boat and hoisted Alex up as far out of the water onto it as possible, "Come on Alex!" "Scott?" Alex asked, his voice strained from fighting unconsciousness. "Shh, I'm here, its alright," Scott said, "Just stay with me, don't pass out if you can help it, it looks like you have a concussion." "Thank you… for trying, Scott," Alex whispered, swallowing hard. "Oh, cut the bullshit, Alex," Scott growled, refusing to admit that the fresh wetness on his face was anything more than rain. "I… love you, Scott," Alex said, ignoring him. "If you have nothing helpful to say, then stop talking," Scott hissed, refusing to listen to his brother's depressing tone. Alex said no more.   
8 Sometime later, Scott didn't know how much later, the storm began to slow. The rain lessened from a torrent to a heavy shower, and the wind from a deafening scream to a soft howl. Then, miraculously, Scott was able to feel sand under his feet. There was the shore, barely ten feet away. Scott dug his feet into the sand and began pushing them out of the water, he'd never been so happy to feel course, rough beach sand before in his life. "Alex!" He shouted excitedly, "Alex wake up! We're on land!" Alex didn't move. Once they were safely completely free of the ocean Scott collapsed next to the broken piece of wood on which is brother lay, unmoving. "Alex?" he asked, pulling his brother's limp body into his arms, "C'mon, talk to me, Alex!" Still, no response. "No," he whispered, tears beginning to escape from under his visor as he bent his head, almost burying it in Alex's torn wetsuit. "You're… crying?" a soft voice said. Scott jerked up as he felt a tentative, gentle touch on his cheek, wiping away his tears. "Alex?" his little brother smiled at him, blinking blearily, "You wouldn't wake up… I thought…" he stammered. "Like a little storm could kill me," Alex joked. Scott laughed hoarsely, wiping away his tears. "C'mon," Scott said, standing up, Alex still cradled in his arms, "Lets find a place to get out of the rain." "Thank you," Alex whispered, "For saving me," he smiled up at Scott, his brother, his hero, and Scott smiled back. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all, here is the second and last chapter of the story. Please review  Enjoy 

They found a small abandoned fisherman's shack to wait out the storm in. Scott carried Alex in and laid him on the dusty, run down bed, and quickly moved to build a fire with the wood piled by the fireplace.

Soon he had a merry blaze going and had found some blankets. Carefully helping Alex out of his torn wetsuit, revealing the extent of his injuries.

"Bumped… into the rocks," Alex explained, with a feeble attempt at a laugh. Scott sighed; it wasn't as bad as he'd feared. Alex had, besides the deep cut on his forehead, several more cuts of varying depths across his back, and his chest was one solid bruise. The worst cut ran most of the length of his arm, right down to where the broken fragments of his communicator still clung to his wrist.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that," Alex said, following Scott's eyes to his own wrist.

Scott shook his head and smiled, "I'm just glad you didn't break anything more serious," he said.

Alex nodded and began to shiver slightly. Scott glanced hopelessly around the small shack for a first aid kit, no luck. Oh well, the cuts didn't look to be too bad, and they had mostly stopped bleeding. So he gently wrapped Alex up in the moldy blankets and went to stoke the fire.

"S-Scott?" Alex asked quietly.

"Yes?" Scott asked, turning back to him.

"Its c-c-cold," he whispered, wrapping his arms around himself and shaking violently. Scott glanced around but there were no more blankets in the shack that weren't too full of whole to be any use. So, throwing a last log on the small fire and pushing the bed a little closer to it he pulled off his own drenched clothes and crawled under the blankets with his brother.

"Guess I'll just have to warm you up myself," he said, hoping Alex wouldn't feel weird lying in the same bed when they were both naked. But his fears were wasted as Alex curled up to him, his shaking beginning to slow slightly.

Scott smiled slightly and couldn't help but think how cute Alex looked curled up and dwarfed by the blankets like that.

"Hey, Alex," he asked slowly, after several minutes.

"Hm?" Alex muttered drowsily.

"Before, out in the water, when you said you… you meant as like, a brother, right?" Scott asked tentatively.

Alex stiffened, paling under his tan. Had he really said that? Shit.

"I… Um…" he fumbled, hardly daring to meet his brother's shaded eyes. Scott was silent. "You hate me now, don't you?" Alex whispered at last, his eyes down cast, "You're… creped out by me… you…"

"I love you too," Scott whispered at last.

"What?" Alex asked, his head jerking up in surprise and disbelief. But Scott said nothing more; instead he leaned forward slowly and captured Alex's trembling lips in his own, gently caressing them until he felt his brother relax in his arms.

Scott deepened the kiss, bracing Alex's neck with one hand and running his other up and down his brother's back.

Alex relaxed even more in his hold and whimpered slightly as Scott ran his tongue slowly over the younger mutant's lips. Alex opened his mouth, allowing Scott entrance, as he leaned back onto the bed, so that Scott could carefully climb on top of him.

Scott braced his arms on either side of Alex's lithe frame, careful not to put too much pressure on his bruised chest.

"Alex, have you ever…" He asked, breaking the kiss only for a moment as he felt himself beginning to harden.

Alex shook his head, breathing heavily, "But I want to," he whispered, "If you will do it."

Scott smiled and kissed him again gently, "Only if you're sure," he said.

"I am," Alex assured him, and Scott nodded, smiling. Slowly his lips trailed down Alex's toned chest, pausing for a moment to caress Alex's nipples, bring a moan of pleasure from the other mutant.

Continuing downward he nipped the soft flesh ringing his bellybutton. Then traveling back up to Alex's lips once more as slowly, gently, he penetrated. Alex moaned as the first wave of shock hit him. Tenderly kissing him, Scott slipped in deeper, and Alex pushed up against him, panting in pleasure. They worked up a steady rhythm, until at last Scott let out inside of Alex.

Sighing tiredly, Scott lay back down next to Alex and wrapped his arms around his little brother.

"Warmer?" Scott asked, panting slightly.

Alex smiled and snuggled into his chest, "I am now."

"Good," Scott kissed the top of Alex's forehead and closed his eyes.

"Scott?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"Saving me."

"I know, but you just saved me again, so I had to thank you again."

"Shut up," Scott whispered fondly, finding Alex's lips once more before they both slowly fell asleep, gently wrapped in each other's arms.


End file.
